“…and she’s not exactly young, is she?”
by Lina.Chivas
Summary: Hermione has to let her mentor know how she feels after seeing her get zapped outside of Hagrid's cabin. This story is dedicated to "mmadjane".


"_The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, page 636)."_

This story takes place at the start of the summer following this event. I also want everyone to know, I dedicate this story to "mmadjane".

--

The owl hooting on the windowsill made her startled. Grabbing her walking stick, Professor Minerva McGonagall rose from her seat and walked to the open window. She still needed her stick to walk, but it didn't hurt just as much anymore. As she reached the window, she put out a hand and gently took the note from the owls' beak. As the bird left, Minerva walked back to her desk and sat down. She immediately recognized the neat writing of her student Hermione Granger, who had left Hogwarts for her summer break just a few days ago. Opening the letter, Minerva wondered what her bright, beautiful student would want to tell her teacher at a time like this.

_Dear __professor McGonagall_

_With all the things that happened at the ministry and the days that followed, I never got the chance to __wish you a speedy recovery._

_How much do you remember of the night you got attacked outside of Hagrid'__s cabin? I don't know if you are aware of it, but I saw it happen. We had our astronomy OWL that very night._

_I screamed. I __really did. _

_And I have never ever been so afraid in my entire life__, not even at the ministry. As many people know, you are my mentor and thus very important to me. I just didn't know how much, until I saw you crash to the ground like a dead puppet. Hearing you were transferred to St Mungo's made me almost shaky. Seeing you walking down a corridor again, leaning heavily on your walking stick, felt like an enormous burden lifting from my chest, and I swear I heard a phoenix sing somewhere. _

_I don't know or care if it's allowed or not, but you are very special to me and seeing someone you really care about get hurt like that is an awful experience. __Even now, repeating the event in my head, I feel the fear close on my heart._

_I simply cannot imagine my life without you in it._

_Now, I hope I won't be seeing you with the walking stick when I return to Hogwarts in September. _

_What I do hope is that you will get a pleasant summer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Minerva gently put down the letter and gazed out the window. She hadn't known the fifth-years had witnessed the events outside of Hagrid's cabin. However, lying in a bed at St Mungo's, she had wondered how Hermione would react when she heard about the episode. She knew the young girl was very fond of her favorite professor. At times, Minerva even wondered if Hermione regarded her as something more than a mentor. Much more.

In any case, Hermione deserved a response to her letter. After a few more minutes of gazing out the window, Minerva picked up her quill and started to write.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am very sorry you had to witness the affair outside of Hagrid's cabin, and I am very grateful for your kind words. My wounds do not hurt as much anymore, but I do still need my walking stick, hopefully though, not for very long. _

_I am aware of my importance in your life, and I do hope you will be able to put this terrible experience behind you. I also want you to know how very proud I am of all that you have achieved so far, both with your schoolwork and your adventures with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly._

_I wish you a pleasant summer and I look forward to seeing you in September__. With a bit of luck, I will greet you without my walking stick._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

As she watched the owl carrying the letter ascend the sky, Minerva smiled to herself. It wasn't until long after the bird had disappeared from view over the horizon that she returned to her desk and the letters to the new, hopefully eager, students.

The End


End file.
